


by any name

by quernus



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, a question for asia in olden times, emperor hakyeon and his vassal taekwoon, idk there's hair washing and cuddling and ig they also fuck, if you never call your spouse by name what do you call them during sex, ig it's kind of incest but kissing cousins etc, whatever it's just self indulgent pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quernus/pseuds/quernus
Summary: "What is it, my dear?" Hakyeon asked softly."Night won't last," Taekwoon said. A look of wistfulness passed over Hakyeon's features then, as if the same thought that Taekwoon had had earlier had now slipped to Hakyeon through skin and skin.(or the one where hakyeon is taekwoon's emperor and they're kind of lovers and hakyeon wishes taekwoon wouldn't call him emperor in the bedroom)





	

Taekwoon shut the door softly behind him. His emperor was lounging in front of the fire, waiting for him, book in hand. Taekwoon bowed.

"My lord?" He spoke softly. 

Hakyeon looked up at his voice with affected surprise, even though he must've heard Taekwoon come in. Nonetheless, his eyes curled lightly as he smiled. He was still dressed in the day's clothes, although he'd had a glass of clear wine poured for him and seemed to have retired to his rooms for some time. There was no one else present however, the room silent except for the two of them and the sound of the fire. He set the book down next to the wine before he stood, unfurling himself with the grace of a cat.

"About time," Hakyeon said. He beckoned Taekwoon forward, the smile on his lips turning slightly mischievous. "Attend to me."

Taekwoon frowned, not moving from where he stood just in front of the door. "No. That's not my job," he said.

"Not as a job," Hakyeon said, laughing a little. He blinked, smiled. "Please?"

Sighing deeply, Taekwoon did walk over to Hakyeon this time. This close, the tiredness around Hakyeon's eyes was startlingly evident, and Taekwoon swallowed a grimace. Slowly, he undid the ties of Hakyeon's robe, feeling Hakyeon relax as Taekwoon slid it off Hakyeon's shoulders. He lay it on the chair that Hakyeon had been sitting on while Hakyeon still stood, almost motionless.

For all that Taekwoon had refused, he undressed Hakyeon without hesitation, fingers deft, movements smooth. As the moments passed, Hakyeon's poise slipped just as his garments slipped off in layers, until he stepped forward to rest his forehead against Taekwoon's shoulder.

"I think I'll have a bath," he said softly.

"I suppose you want me to fix that for you too," Taekwoon said, voice dry.

This drew a laugh from Hakyeon who straightened. He shook his head, although his mouth was twisted in a smug smile. "Perhaps I ought to, though," Hakyeon said. "But I'm quite able to myself."

He didn't wait for Taekwoon to follow before he moved towards the bathing room, feet now bare. With a sigh, Taekwoon trailed after him.

Hakyeon had already submerged himself in the heated water by the time Taekwoon entered, all that was visible being the top of his head. The faint scent of chrysanthemums filled the room, damp and warm with steam. Next to the bath, a large basin set into the stone floor itself, he'd set the soap.

"Come here," Taekwoon said. He sat down next to the bath, gesturing Hakyeon over as the emperor resurfaced, blinking the water out of his eyes. Hakyeon obliged, moving from the opposite side of the bath to where Taekwoon was. Without ceremony, Taekwoon scooped water over Hakyeon's head, prompting a loud spluttered gurgle of protest. Taekwoon swallowed a laugh, composing his expression into a perfectly neutral one, evenly meeting Hakyeon's irritated glare.

"Turn around," Taekwoon said placidly.

"I could have you beaten for that," Hakyeon grumbled, but he did as Taekwoon asked, leaning against the side of the bath, letting Taekwoon soap his hair. He made a soft sound of contentment as Taekwoon massaged his scalp, his fingers firm and gentle and practiced. He was growing drowsy, relaxed, the hot water drawing the tension out of his muscles.

"Won't you come in?" Hakyeon murmured. He sat up, away from Taekwoon. He turned to lean against the side of the bath, chin resting on his arms. Hakyeon smiled at him, at his soapy hands and gently puzzled face. Taekwoon held up his hands now and blinked at Hakyeon as if pointing out something horribly obvious. Hakyeon laughed, reaching up to grab Taekwoon's hands and plunge them into the water.

Taekwoon yanked his hands back with a foul look, only to overbalance and fall on his rump. He glowered at Hakyeon and Hakyeon laughed louder.

"Just come in," Hakyeon said. "Your clothes are wet now anyway."

"Because of you," Taekwoon muttered. Yet it was true, his hands were now soap free and he _was_ wet, and so he quickly undressed himself, leaving his clothes on top of where Hakyeon had left his undergarments. He could feel Hakyeon staring at him and he flushed despite himself. When he turned, Hakyeon was indeed looking at him, almost a leer.

"Pervert," Taekwoon said. He got into the water next to Hakyeon, wincing a little as his body adjusted to the temperature. He'd barely gotten in when there was suddenly water on his head and in his face and everywhere and he spluttered, shoving Hakyeon away.

"Fair's fair," Hakyeon said, holding up his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "Now are you going to finish what you started or not?"

"You can finish yourself," Taekwoon said. He pointedly began to wash his own hair instead, already helpfully damp. With a sigh, Hakyeon drew Taekwoon towards him, before settling behind Taekwoon.

"I always wonder what people would think if they could see you like this," Hakyeon said. Taekwoon stayed obligingly still as Hakyeon ran his fingers through Taekwoon's hair, brushing the wet strands away from his face. Taekwoon shivered a little under Hakyeon's touch, eyes closing. He hummed, a question.

"My fierce, protective lion, all soft and gentle like a wet little kitten," Hakyeon said, still working his fingers through Taekwoon's hair. He smiled, although Taekwoon did not see it, turned away from Hakyeon as he was. "Kitten—perhaps I should call you that?"

"Do it and I will end you," Taekwoon said. "I don't care if it's treason."

Hakyeon laughed softly as he pulled Taekwoon downwards, back towards him, until Taekwoon was all but lying in the water, his face just above the surface, his hair a soft halo about him. Hakyeon smiled down at him, brushing his thumb against Taekwoon's cheek. "As you say, my dearest," Hakyeon said. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss against Taekwoon's nose.

Without warning, Taekwoon sat up and drew Hakyeon towards him, his hand cupped behind Hakyeon's neck. Hakyeon stiffened in surprise before he went pliant as Taekwoon's lips met his, a gentle touch. A question.

"Yes," Hakyeon murmured against Taekwoon's lips. The sound slipped between them and Taekwoon's lips parted in a soft smile. His tongue flickered out, brushed against Hakyeon's lips. Taekwoon liked to tease, liked to draw Hakyeon in slowly, so different in this than in so much else, although it was a patience born less of caution and more of the simple pleasure he took in Hakyeon's eager sounds. Hakyeon's hand was splayed against Taekwoon's back while he traced the raised skin of an old scar with the other, the touch tender even as he sucked at Taekwoon's lip with nothing held back.

And like always, Taekwoon's restraint was undone under Hakyeon's fingers, his mouth, and he began to kiss Hakyeon hungrily, his body flushing with heat that had little to do with the heat of the bath. Hakyeon moaned into his mouth, his hand in Taekwoon's hair now, twisting, clutching at him. There was an urgency there too and it was one that Taekwoon obliged as he kissed Hakyeon deeply, his own fingers stroking slowly through Hakyeon's hair, soothing. He pulled Hakyeon towards him until his warmth was nearly pressed against him, kissing Hakyeon until Hakyeon drew away to pull in a gasp of air. His cheeks were prettily flushed, his parted lips wet from more than water, his eyes a deep, deep brown that Taekwoon could always lose himself in.

This time, however, Hakyeon held Taekwoon away when Taekwoon moved to kiss him again. "Perhaps we should wash properly first," he said. "Will you?"

The heat of the bath had, as it had with Hakyeon, drawn away much of the tension in Taekwoon, and he nodded. Yet even as Taekwoon obliged Hakyeon, he would every now and then draw Hakyeon into an unresisting kiss, his hands roaming against the smooth expanse of Hakyeon's skin.

After, they remained for some time with Hakyeon leaning against Taekwoon's broad chest, his fingers playing with Taekwoon's damp hair. They were alone and Hakyeon felt at ease like this, safe, unburdened.

"Are you busy, tonight?" Hakyeon asked. His voice echoed in the silence, but for the sound of water lapping against stone.

Taekwoon shook his head, the motion lending itself to small shifts of Hakyeon, leaning against Taekwoon as he was. "Never, if my lord asks," he said.

Hakyeon smiled softly, again, unseen. "One day, I will cure you of that habit," he murmured. "If I were to die now, you would be sure to inherit the throne one day, after your father."

"Don't speak of dying," Taekwoon said, voice sharp. The arm around Hakyeon tightened and Hakyeon winced a little at the unintentional force. He shifted closer to Taekwoon, tucking his head against Taekwoon's neck.

"I have no intention of doing so," Hakyeon said. He paused. "No intention of dying, that is."

"Good." Taekwoon bit the word out and then immediately sighed, the sound soft and high. "I won't let you," he said, and these words were far gentler than his previous words had been, all but whispered into Hakyeon's damp hair.

Hakyeon thought of laughing but he didn't, merely let his hand resting against Taekwoon's thigh to press down a little, a reassuring touch.

"I know," he said. "I know, my dearest."

His eyes shut for a brief moment before he straightened, away from Taekwoon. Taekwoon looked at him, his eyes blinking. They were usually so sharp and feline—now, they had lost all the sharpness and the gaze was of a much softer sort.

"Let's not waste the night," Hakyeon said. He stood, water streaming down his body, rippling over his firm muscles. He knew Taekwoon was watching, and unlike Taekwoon who had flushed under his gaze, he met Taekwoon's eyes in a pointed look that had Taekwoon swallowing. Slowly, Hakyeon climbed out. Taekwoon didn't linger either. The both of themselves dried themselves with efficiency, Hakyeon catching his eye once with a knowing smile. They made their way to the bed, Hakyeon leading, almost shyly.

But there was nothing shy about the way he pulled Taekwoon down with him, flipping him over so Hakyeon was on top of him, their bare legs tangling, chests pressed against one another. Hakyeon smiled down at Taekwoon, dipping down for a quick kiss. Sweet, brief, and leaving Taekwoon blinking in apparent reluctance. Or at least, that was what Hakyeon chose to read it as.

"Kiss me," Hakyeon said quietly. He propped himself up on his elbows, holding himself inches away from Taekwoon. Taekwoon's lips curled in a smile before he buried his fingers in Hakyeon's still damp hair, pulling him down the rest of the way. He kissed Hakyeon, then, much like the way he had earlier, the gentle, easy way. Only now there was no water separating them, and Taekwoon gasped softly into Hakyeon's mouth when Hakyeon shifted his body so that his thigh brushed against Taekwoon's half hard cock, skin against skin, the touch electrifying. He ground up, then, kissing Hakyeon with more urgency, more roughly. Hakyeon seemed to be laughing a little—Taekwoon bit down lightly on his lip.

Hakyeon grunted in annoyance, pulling back to glare down at Taekwoon. "Watch your teeth," he growled. He tweaked one of Taekwoon's nipples as he spoke and Taekwoon let out a soft sound that was half surprise and half a moan, his arousal spiking.

Taekwoon bit down hard on his own lip, eyes meeting Hakyeon's evenly. In a flash, he'd hooked his leg around Hakyeon's and flipped them over, Hakyeon's breath leaving him in a rush. He didn't give Hakyeon a chance to protest, or threaten to have him whipped, simply pressed their bodies together and kissed Hakyeon until they were both dizzy, their chests heaving. Like Hakyeon had done earlier, Taekwoon purposely shifted his leg so that it rubbed against Hakyeon's erection, drawing out a low moan, Hakyeon's eyes squeezing shut. Taekwoon nipped at Hakyeon's parted lips, corner of his mouth twitching in amusement when Hakyeon didn't push him away, only moaned louder. He nosed down the line of Hakyeon's jaw, tongue flicking against Hakyeon's skin as he kissed gently down Hakyeon's neck. Hakyeon's fingers found their way into Taekwoon's hair, his other hand clasped on Taekwoon's shoulder. Taekwoon smiled into Hakyeon's skin as he sucked lightly at the hollow between his collar bones. The faint scent of the bath still lingered against his skin, and Taekwoon lapped at it, tasting it along with something more familiar and the slight salt of sweat. Fingers tightened in his hair and Taekwoon whined a little, reaching up to grip Hakyeon's wrist.

His wrist felt thin in Taekwoon's hand and it was easy to pull it away and bring Hakyeon's hand down to their sides, to slide his fingers between Hakyeon's. Familiar callouses brushed against his own and Taekwoon rubbed his thumb against Hakyeon's in slow circles. Hakyeon was loose and relaxed beneath him now, his fingers no longer tugging at Taekwoon's hair, opting to stroke through it softly instead. It was pleasing, calming, and for a moment, Taekwoon let himself simply lie there against Hakyeon's chest, against the beat of his heart. It was good like this, and Taekwoon briefly wondered at how few and rare such nights had become. He clutched at Hakyeon with his other hand, the one that wasn't loosely holding Hakyeon's. Hakyeon's breathing was steady, the rise and fall of his chest a reassuring rhythm to match Taekwoon's own. His fingers were a comfort in Taekwoon's hair and it was with reluctance that he dislodged them as he lifted himself from Hakyeon's chest.

"What is it, my dear?" Hakyeon asked softly.

"Night won't last," Taekwoon said. A look of wistfulness passed over Hakyeon's features then, as if the same thought that Taekwoon had had earlier had now slipped to Hakyeon through skin and skin.

"It won't," Hakyeon agreed. His lips quirked as he waited for Taekwoon. It was a waiting kind of night—Hakyeon was tired. It seemed of late that he was always tired. Yet, at least here, where Hakyeon had no wish to be addressed as anyone's lord, he felt like he ought to have earned the right to have decisions made for him, to not have to choose between weighted options, to not have to lead. Taekwoon was like a shadow behind him in such times, catching things that Hakyeon missed although he himself rarely spoke, his opinions—even when they differed from Hakyeon's—trusted.

He always trusted Taekwoon. The same trust that he could read in Taekwoon's eyes now as Taekwoon stared down at him, gaze pure and burning. Those eyes neared and then disappeared from view as Taekwoon kissed him again, Hakyeon's eyelids fluttering shut.

He was keenly aware of Taekwoon's arousal, perhaps even more so than his own. Hakyeon ran his hands soothingly down Taekwoon's arms as Taekwoon's kisses drifted lower and lower, down the center of Hakyeon's chest, lips brushing against the insistent ridges of bone beneath taut skin.

Hakyeon was expecting it but he still breathed in a sharp gasp as Taekwoon's mouth pressed against the jut of Hakyeon's hip with more than just the soft touch of his lips. He clutched at Taekwoon's shoulders, grip overly tight, unable to help the moan as Taekwoon's teeth closed about the skin there, nerves sparking as Taekwoon sucked a bruising mark into his skin, as his tongue lapped rough and hot over where he had bit. Heat was gathering in Hakyeon's body now with a real urgency and he whined, ankles hooked around Taekwoon's calves. The soft rumble of a hum against his skin and Hakyeon gasped as Taekwoon's mouth moved lower, down to where hip joined thigh, and there too did Taekwoon kiss him in such a way that could only be done where such things were easily hidden. Hakyeon _wanted_ , he wanted so much and still, Taekwoon had merely shifted so that he was kissing Hakyeon's other hip, down the soft, tender skin of Hakyeon's other thigh.

"Taekwoon, dearest, please," Hakyeon gasped, and his own fingers must be leaving bruises in Taekwoon's pale skin now but there was too little of such controllable thought for him to pay mind to it. There was even less when the heat of Taekwoon's mouth disappeared from Hakyeon's skin, only to close just about the head of Hakyeon's cock.

His nerves seemed ready to explode, stretched to bursting, and Hakyeon's moans were loud in the room, in his inner most chambers with no one to hear but Taekwoon. His eyes were squeezed shut now, even tighter, as Taekwoon sucked gently, his tongue teasing. Hakyeon's hips bucked up weakly but Taekwoon shifted upwards with the motion and it was no use.

All too soon was that heat gone and Hakyeon all but cried out from the loss, had there not been the gentle touch of Taekwoon's hands against Hakyeon's hip and Hakyeon understood the question in the insistent pressure. "Yes," he said quietly, even as he turned. A soft whimper as his cock brushed against the mattress, cut off with a gasp as Taekwoon all but covered Hakyeon's body with his, his chest against Hakyeon's back, his lips gentle on Hakyeon's neck. Hakyeon pressed his face against the silken sheets, sounds slipping out easily as Taekwoon kissed at the space between Hakyeon's shoulder blades, his lips moving down, kissing gently at the small of Hakyeon's back, and then down again. Taekwoon's hands were large and steady at Hakyeon's waist but did nothing to quiet the slight shiver that had nothing to do with cold, his room warm and heated as it was. But for all of Hakyeon's voice was Taekwoon silent, quiet, as if he were content to simply listen which was likely the truth. 

And so it was that Hakyeon's voice alone cried out as Taekwoon's kisses drew lower and lower, until slowly, carefully, his tongue was testing hot and wet at Hakyeon's entrance. Taekwoon circled his tongue about it, feeling the small folds of skin as his fingers brushed soothingly at the small of Hakyeon's back. Hakyeon bucked upwards, towards Taekwoon, and Taekwoon began to push his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. He felt Hakyeon clench around him, heard him cry out, sounds no longer soft and filled only with need and want.

For it was that need and want that encompassed Hakyeon now, that ate through his veins, swallowed him whole. Taekwoon's tongue was wet and hot inside of him now, a probing pressure against his walls. He could feel Taekwoon's lips against his skin as well, where it was soft and tender and the twin awarenesses skimmed over his skin. There were Taekwoon's hands as well, his palms rough and calloused, the proof he lived his life not merely the soft one of the court. They brushed against Hakyeon's body now, holding him, caressing him, now gripping softly at Hakyeon's thighs.

Hakyeon lost himself in those touches, in the sensation of all that Taekwoon could give him. It had always been like this, it seemed, even when they were younger and none had expected Hakyeon to one day rule, youngest son of a younger son as he was. It had always been like this, with Hakyeon's easy propensity to lead between the two, while Taekwoon, barely younger, seemed to had already given his single-minded loyalty to stand by Hakyeon's side. And oh, what Taekwoon had given him, what Taekwoon had been ready to give for him. 

He was surprised, in the soft way that one may be surprised when there are such changes of rhythm in the midst of lovemaking, when Taekwoon turned Hakyeon over again so he was lying on his back, staring into Taekwoon's eyes. If Taekwoon were even half as aroused as Hakyeon was, he must've been very much indeed, and it burned dark in his eyes.

"Dearest?"

"I want to see you," Taekwoon said, and it was soft, oh so soft, and Hakyeon felt his heart flutter more gently than he would've thought it could in such heat. He reached up, caught Taekwoon's face between his hands, brushed his thumbs against Taekwoon's cheeks.

"You are beautiful," Hakyeon said, and it was without reserve that he said those words. He had not thought that Taekwoon could flush more than he was already flushed with heat and desire, but a strange sort of embarrassment, shyness, only urged it on further. Hakyeon laughed and then sat up to place a gentle kiss against Taekwoon's lips. "Would you like me to say it again?"

Taekwoon made a small sound that even after all these years Hakyeon could not decipher whether he meant yes or a no, but it mattered little when Taekwoon was kissing him back, his fingers in Hakyeon's hair, brushing it away where it stuck to his face, sweat plastered. Hakyeon made a small pleased sound into Taekwoon's mouth, and then it was the same three words murmured again. 

Hakyeon lay back down, his fingers drawing slowly away from Taekwoon's face. "Will you?" he asked.

Taekwoon nodded, once, although he need not to have, his answer coming firm another way. He leaned down this time to kiss Hakyeon softly on the lips, a small smile curling at the corners. He kissed Hakyeon on the forehead as if one might a child, gently brushing hair out of Hakyeon's eyes as he pulled away. Hakyeon again reached for Taekwoon, cupping the side of his face with his palm, letting his thumb brush across Taekwoon's lips. His smile was fond, so fond, although he could not himself have known how fond it was. He could posture, could openly dote, but none of that could match the fondness that he himself would never see, directed only ever towards outwards—Taekwoon—as it was. Taekwoon however could see it and he flushed a little under that look. His tongue flickered out from between parted lips to lick at Hakyeon's finger before he caught it in his mouth to suck at it gently, playfully. He was still doing so as he settled between Hakyeon's legs, his hands resting against Hakyeon's firm thighs.

"Go on, dearest," Hakyeon urged. He could feel his breath catching somewhere between his lungs and his throat and his need sat heavy within him, his arousal evident. As was Taekwoon's, and Hakyeon gasped softly as Taekwoon slid into him, a single smooth, slow motion. Hakyeon's breath truly caught within him then, with Taekwoon inside of him. His hands trailed down Taekwoon's shoulders to his chest and then lower, where a scar very matching to the one on his back was traced, firm and true, and Hakyeon brushed it with his thumb, again and again. Taekwoon was moving inside of him like the rhythm of a tide and Hakyeon couldn't help as his eyes shut, as his hands traced out the outline of Taekwoon's face as if to see what his eyes did not, some desperate grasp of control even as he'd long since given control over to Taekwoon.

I want to see you, Taekwoon had said, and see Hakyeon he did. His lips caught between his teeth one moment and then falling parted the next, his cheeks flush and sweat slick, his eyes gently shut. He fucked Hakyeon slowly and gently because he could, because this was a night for just the two of them and they would greedily drink in every minute that it would last. 

What would people think, Hakyeon had said, if they could see you like this—but it was this, Hakyeon yielding and undone, giving and relaxed, taking and being lead—what would people think when there was none of Hakyeon's easy control, his clever words used to soothe the rhythm of the court to match his own, his smile oft sharp and fleeting, a weapon in itself. But this was not for anyone to see and so Taekwoon drank in this sight that was for him and him alone, his own heart caught in his throat as he thrust into Hakyeon, calming the need that urged him faster, faster, _faster_ for he wanted this to last.

But even if he could deny himself, he could not deny Hakyeon, could not deny his quiet command of _go on, dearest_ (and oh how his heart leapt when Hakyeon called him that) or the unspoken one as his calves pressed against Taekwoon to urge him closer, faster.

And it was such that Taekwoon gave into his own needs, moving faster now, the flame of his arousal fanned by Hakyeon's needy cries. Hakyeon's body shuddered beneath Taekwoon's hands as they roamed across Hakyeon's skin, smooth and tanned and beautiful and unmarked, such a contrast to Taekwoon in so many ways. His own eyes fell shut as he found himself swallowed with only the sensation of Hakyeon tight around him and even that fell away until only the overwhelming sense of _Hakyeon_ was left.

Still, Hakyeon's fingers rested soft against Taekwoon's face, still brushing against the line of his cheekbone, down his jaw, but he gripped tight at Taekwoon's shoulder with his other hand as if he would drown were he to let go. It must have been bruising, so hard was his hold, his anchor, his tenuous connection to something more than the tremors that ran through his body with each minute shift of Taekwoon inside of him. They were tremors of pleasure, of warmth, of the heady taste of something that might have been named as content in its purest form. They were small shocks that left fireworks dancing in the sight of his closed eyes, that drew a constant stream of sounds from the deepest part of Hakyeon that he had the barest control over. They skipped across his skin, sparks that seemed as if they ought to have glowed were the room dark—but then he would never have seen Taekwoon with his lips parted yet caught between his teeth, a sharp contrast to the swollen pink of his lip. Nor would he have seen so patently how flushed Taekwoon's usually pale skin was, and he most certainly would not have seen with such clarity the depth of _feeling_ in Taekwoon's eyes as he stared down at Hakyeon as if to devour him with his gaze. He could not have put a name to the feeling and yet he knew that it was one as pure and true as a clear pond, as the place where the sun rose. Were Hakyeon a more foolish man he might have named it _love_ , but love was not a thing allowed them. And yet.

And yet.

" _Hakyeon_." It was but a murmur, the quietest cry, and it pierced Hakyeon through the heart and to his soul.

"Yes, dearest, yes," he said, again and again as Taekwoon's hands gripped tight at him. Hakyeon brushed his fingers still soothingly against Taekwoon's face, his own lips bit tight between his teeth as he swallowed his own cries so as to hear Taekwoon, to hear his voice, so pure, as he said Hakyeon's name again and again at almost a whisper as if afraid of being heard. He caught Taekwoon's face between his hands again, letting his thumb linger just by the corner of Taekwoon's mouth, and then he leaned up with effort, kissed Taekwoon gently on the lips, looped his arm over Taekwoon's shoulders and moved so as to draw out Taekwoon's release. "My dear, dearest," Hakyeon whispered into Taekwoon's ragged, shuddering breaths. 

" _Hakyeon_ ," Taekwoon cried, and it was loud and clear and Hakyeon kissed Taekwoon again, this time as if he were the one afraid to have his name ring out, or perhaps because he wanted to swallow that sound and keep it for his own. But who knew why men did the things they did, except that in that moment, Hakyeon knew that it was the right thing to do.

It was like this that slowly, ever so slowly, Taekwoon's breathing slowed, his head dropped so as to rest against Hakyeon's shoulder. He was still inside of Hakyeon and neither of them moved for long moments.

There was only the sound of breathing now to accompany the sound of the fire. Hakyeon was unwilling to move except to stroke his hand through Taekwoon's hair, to hold Taekwoon to his chest in a tight embrace. He placed a soft kiss against Taekwoon's head, let his cheek rest against him.

It was Taekwoon who broke the stillness in the end, lifting his head, catching Hakyeon's gaze with his. His eyes were still unfocussed as if they were seeing not the Hakyeon in front of him, but the Hakyeon from moments ago, what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Dearest," Hakyeon murmured. He cupped Taekwoon's face with his palm, looking into those sharply shaped eyes.

Taekwoon's tongue flickered out over his lips before he parted them as if to speak, as if to call out Hakyeon's name. But he did not—neither _Hakyeon_ nor _my lord_ , as if he were afraid to call him either—and merely held Hakyeon's gaze. He let his hand trail down Hakyeon's chest and Hakyeon sucked in a sharp gasp of air at the touch, at the callouses of his fingers so rough against his skin. 

There was a question, again, as Taekwoon's fingers brushed against Hakyeon's arousal, one that had Hakyeon crying out unbidden. He held Taekwoon to him, pressed his forehead against Taekwoon's shoulder even as he nodded, not trusting himself to speak out.

It took so little to undo Hakyeon, to take him apart at the seams, to have him shuddering in Taekwoon's arms as Taekwoon's long fingers wrapped around his cock. It was heady, so heady, and Hakyeon could've sworn he'd forgotten how to breathe as shivers of pleasure overwhelmed him. The world had long since narrowed down to just the two of them and now, it narrowed down even further to Taekwoon's hand steady at his back, to Taekwoon's fingers gentle and tentative and rough and eager all at the same time, drawing out Hakyeon's release with every small shift of his touch. 

Too soon was it over; too soon was Hakyeon too boneless to do anything but lean against Taekwoon, his breaths growing slow and steady skimming over Taekwoon's sweat slick skin. It was Taekwoon, again, who broke the fragile picture, pulling them both down to the bed. He'd slipped out of Hakyeon and now held Hakyeon to him, feeling his heart beat against his.

"I'm tired," Taekwoon said, and it was almost petulant. Hakyeon laughed at that, a small puff of breath that brushed against Taekwoon's face.

He stared at Taekwoon just as Taekwoon stared at him, and Hakyeon wondered if Taekwoon himself knew about the small smile on his face. Like so many times this night, he let his hand rest against Taekwoon's face, let his fingers trace out the contours of his profile. He was so beautiful, this man in front of him, and Hakyeon wondered what he could've done to deserve his unwavering loyalty, his companionship, _this_.

 _I don't deserve you_ , Hakyeon thought silently, and then: "I don't deserve you."

Taekwoon's expression faltered, his lip catching between his teeth, his eyes averting. He said nothing, and Hakyeon's words seemed to echo in the silence. But they had not gone unanswered; Taekwoon's embrace tightening, his fingers circling Hakyeon's wrist, thumb rubbing against his skin. A kiss, light and brief against Hakyeon's forehead, too tender not to break Hakyeon's heart. 

"Sleep, dearest," Hakyeon said softly. He too left a gentle kiss between Taekwoon's eyes before touching his forehead to Taekwoon's. "If you are tired, sleep."

"That document," Taekwoon said, and it took Hakyeon too long a second to understood that he meant the one that Hakyeon had used as a pretext to summon him, the one that Hakyeon had meant to draft.

Hakyeon laughed softly, and then curled closer to Taekwoon. "I'll do it in the morning," he said. "For now, we sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> please imagine that hakyeon is calling taekwoon the way one would usually call their spouse etc etc etc sorry this was just super self indulgent


End file.
